There is an ongoing need for FLNG vessels. Unfortunately, supply has been unable to meet demand. Construction costs for FLNG vessels are high and construction times are relatively long.
Conversion of an existing vessel for use as an FLNG vessel could address these needs. Existing vessels could provide the powertrain and other crew-specific compartments and needs. Conversion would permit retention of those components, while providing for a shorter construction period, at a lower cost. Selection of an appropriate vessel type would also speed conversion due to diversity of selection in shipyards. Additionally, conversion of existing vessels could provide additional benefits, including the avoidance of energy-consumption to manufacture components—such as outer hull, crew quarters and powertrain. This could potentially reduce the carbon footprint of manufacture and the use of various chemicals and additives.
The use of a converted oil tanker as a donor for a Floating Production Storage and Offloading Oil Production vessel is a proven means of delivering a fast track and low cost floating facility. The FLNG market, however, is a relatively young and as yet no d tanker conversion solutions have been generated for conversion of existing vessels to an FLNG vessel. At best, an attempt has been made to utilize LNG trading tankers as donor vessels for such facilities. This presents challenges since the LNG carrier hull containment tanks are predominantly based on International Maritime Organization Type B Moss spherical tanks. In these vessels, these tanks consume much of the deck area and hull strength, rendering the topside space very restricted and inefficient for FNLG use.